1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device having an antenna apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growth of electronic telecommunication technologies has led to the emergence of electronic devices having various functions. In general, these electronic devices are capable of performing multiple complex functions.
As the functional gap between the electronic devices of the various manufacturing companies has noticeably decreased, the manufacturing companies have begun to increasingly focus on improving the physical aspects of electronic devices. Over time, electronic devices, such as smartphones, have become more lightweight, thinner, and smaller. To satisfy the interests of consumers, manufacturers have focused on improving the rigidity of electronic devices as they become slimmer, and strengthening the design aspects of the electronic devices. As part of this trend, manufacturing companies replace some of the constituent physical elements of the electronic devices with metal materials to increase the rigidity of the electronic devices and, concurrently, improve the aesthetic appeal of the electronic devices. As a result, manufacturing companies are now struggling to solve grounding issues, antenna radiation performance deterioration issues, etc. arising from the use of such metal materials.
Accordingly, an antenna apparatus for an electronic device may have a basic structure of a Planar Inverted—F Antenna (PIFA) or monopole radiator. The volume and number of mounted antenna radiators may be determined according to a service frequency, bandwidth, and the type of antenna. The antenna apparatus may use a communication band of a low-frequency band of 700 Mega Hertz (MHz) to 900 MHz and a high-frequency band of 1700 MHz to 2100 MHz. For instance, the antenna apparatus has to satisfy various wireless communication services such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Bluetooth (BT), Global Positioning System (GPS), and WiFi services. An electronic device of a defined size needs to satisfy all of the aforementioned communication bands in the volume of a given antenna radiator, needs to have an electric field equal to or less than a Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) reference value for determining health risks, and needs to overcome radiation performance interference caused by a metal member, such as a metal housing or a Universal Serial Bus (USB).